Michael
Michael C was a boy that Nicholas dated between August – 20th October 2019. Though Nicholas never really fancied him, and was only really going out with him because he was overweight, she stuck by because of his interested in Feederism, and actually wanting to participate in the kink practice of stuffing of which the couple actually achieved the night of their penultimate date. He was a bit short. Meeting Nicholas' paired with Michael in late August 2019 on the dating app Hinge. They spoke for a while on and off but Nicholas was a bit interested in someone else she was also talking to. After a few weeks Michael wrote to her 'Whats a Thick Daddy?' after noticing a comment she had placed on her profile. He discovered quickly that he was in for a chance because of his weight. The two joked about Nicholas being a feeder - of which Nicholas kept very quiet Feederism Humoured, Nicholas decided that she's invest in a bit of time in him, and gave him her number. After a few weeks of talking the pair finally met and went for Pizza, or which Michael ate two - and Nicholas literally creamed in her knickers. Nicholas mentioned this afterwards, and admitted to being a bit of a Feeder - and rather than being repulsed, Michael was intreated and interested. Though he had work to do that evening, he ended up staying-up late with Nicholas, just to research before then telling her an X rated story about himself and her, of which he was really good. Final date and Stuffing session Michael was a meticulous planner. He told Nicholas that he was up for a stuffing session; where a feeder force feeds, or encourages their partner, the Feedee to eat, even when they are full or 'stuffed'. The date was set and though they were a little awkward at first, the two went for a lovely evening out for drinks, getting just tipsy enough to make things less awkward as they headed for MacDonald's to get Michaels food. His order consisted of 2 x 20 Nugget packs (40 nuggets in total), two large fries and two beef burgers. After a bit of a walk back to his flat, he set about putting on Mean Girls which Nicholas prepped herself ready to feed him. As soon as he was done sorting the film out on his laptop he began eating chips she presented to him, before he pushed her back aggressively and removed his shirt revealing his rotund stomach (36" wide) for the first time to Nicholas. She pushed him back and sat astride him, his massive gut protruding out beneath her - She brought eh nuggets nearer and between him getting his chubby fingers into the box and fading himself, Nicholas had already started forcing them into his mouth. Michael did at one point tell her to 'please stop' as 5 was just too many for his face to take. Christ it was hot. Occasionally he managed to pick himself up and push Nicholas back down to pin her down under his sheer weight, only for her to roll him over and continue forcing him to eat. This continued for some time. He had to take a few breaks near to the end to take a sip of his drink and hiding the occasional burp. Nicholas discovered that she was also cradling an erection at this point. Aftermath After the nuggets and chips were long gone, only one burger was left, but Michael admitted defeat, and non surprisingly he was quite warn out. The two decided to cuddle and get naked whilst Nicholas played there admiring Michaels swollen girth. The two didn't sleep together, though Nicholas admitted later that she would have been comfortable with it if they had, but he was a fucking pussy and didn't like period sex. Get a grip man. The following morning the two cuddles some more, Michael being a mooning persons stayed in bed and opted to watch the Rugby whilst Nicholas laid next to him and caressed his slightly less engorged stomach from the previous night. Nicholas has admitted to starting feel feelings for him, despite his face and that that he looked like an Uncle. The two later got brunch and sat in a pub before Michael walked her back to Kings Cross translation. After a period of silence for a while, Nicholas enquired what was happening in the relationship, and both agreed that both were e heading in slightly different directions at that moment, or rather Michael didn't want a committed realtionship. He should have maybe mentioned that before, but hey-ho. Nicholas was. bit sad to start with, but soon discovered that she could easily sext other feeders online and get similar results, plus she had already planned a date with someone new for the up-comign week. Michael today We do not know if Michael will continue his adventure into Feederism, or if he will go back to his previous option of wanting to lose a bit of weight. Frankly who cares.